


Disloyal Royals

by pampers



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pampers/pseuds/pampers
Summary: "So I've heard the latest gossip as of late Hijibaka-san," He smirked hoping to further vex the man, "Do pray tell why you're trying to woo this 'Yato Princess' or whoever she is."Said Hijibaka could only run a hand through his jet black locks and sigh, for whatever reason he has- it doesn't matter anymore, really.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kamui/Tokugawa Soyo, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue: Ocean Eyes

*******

The sky was painted with pleasing splotches of color, yet in Okita Sogou's eyes everything looks bleak. 

While everyone at the ball added a sprinkle of color, it was utterly grim. He had never been one to enjoy social gatherings— much more if it's hosted by the Yorozuya. But they've had a long history together, so there's a bond or partnership of some sort.

And besides, the ball hosted by the Yorozuya with one of Edo's four divas— Otose, had always been the talk of the town since it's held annually in the Yorozuya Mansion. But the ball this year has another purpose besides the celebration of Otose and her husband's anniversary, this year the Yato Princess will finally make her first appearance in public.

And so the number of guests have skyrocketed. Even some of the town leaders has made an appearance, and the Mimawarigumi as well. He's pretty sure some Kihetai and the Harasume are mingling and are successfuly blending in the crowd.

Soon enough, the crowd in the first floor has finally dispersed with the men disappearing to the gaming room, ladies forming in a small pack with their fans covering their mouths as their eyes turn to the object of their gossip, some couples in the center gracefully dancing with some little contact of skin to skin as they circled with the melody of music, others went outside to the garden, and some like Okita who's just casually leaning against a pillar with a wine in one hand occasionally taking a sip as his crimson orbs scan the dull room.

Until everything came into a halt, as if time was frozen. Like that of the romance books his sisters always dote her time in. The musicians stopped, the men from the gaming room as well as those out in the garden hurriedly went inside, and couples pulled away from each other.

And when everything finally settled, only footsteps were heard. Right then and there— the so called Yato princess made her way in. 

Ofcourse he thought nothing could be out of the ordinary. The folks were just simply curios to finally see the yato princess in the flesh since she was never publicly introduced and no one ever saw her— some thought she was just a myth. Okita Sougo is just here to see Hijibaka's reaction when he'd see the woman he'd be in union with, ofcourse Okita knew she'd be ugly. She's just hiding her unsightly appearance, she maybe had the genes of her father, who's both ugly and bald.

But no— that wasn't the case anymore. Because she's here donning a simple yet elegant vivid red kimono and he thought that he's really going to eat his words. 

Especially when his eyes traveled to her face— she's easily the prettiest thing he's seen.

An ocean of blue hues and a splatter of vermilion with snow white skin and plump sweet lips. He had finally seen color.

It seems he's only been focusing on the yato princess because he now only noticed that she's beside the Harasume seventh division captain— Kamui and trailing behind her back are four of the most known members of the bloody pirate's fleet.

That just goes and serves as a warning for everyone at the ball that whoever they are, the so called yato princess has her brother showing them that what she is to them is goddamn sacred.

*******


	2. I: Suit & Tie

*******

"Lady Otose already want to set the date," Soyo murmured after taking a sip from her tea cup, and Kagura could only feel the incoming dread. She tried her very best to mask her irritation and not roll her eyes.

"It is one I cannot give upon pressure." Kagura defended, she was debating whether it is best that Hijikata survived the wrath of her brothers, yes brothers. Including the lazy perm head, and the glasses maid. 

"And besides, my brothers ought to try and assassinate the Demon Vice Chief for a second time. And by the by, they will succeed this time."

It was Soyo's turn to try and not roll her eyes, the mischief and evil glint in her best friend's eyes resembled that of a tigress. A flash of amusement that screams sirens and as if covers her with numerous warning signs. Kagura sometimes and somehow manages to act elegant, like that of a proper lady and heiress of a house. But still, her aura was that more of someone raging. A flame of red.

"Lady Otose wants a grand wedding, one she has always dreamed of and befitting for a princess."

Kagura snorted at Soyo's words, "Kamui, a former criminal and still is controlling a division of a crime syndicate married you the Shogun's sister, Gin eloped with Tsukki when she was betrothed to another, and Anego married a gorrila. Shinpachi's wedding with Tsu was quite grand, exclude her former suitors thrashing the reception."

Soyo could only give a chuckle, it was true that their marriages was not the ideal. They were not within the norm.

"And you're all still hoping I would not be wed with something of that sort?"

Their little chat was interrupted with Gin entering the doors, "The tax-robber came to see you Kagura."

She placed down the tea cup to look at those at the door.

"Well, is he here to beg?" She half-joked, and unsurprisingly, Shinpachi being the straight man that he is took it seriously.

"Beg? What is he even here to beg for?!"

"The date of his doom, what else?" Kamui too, it seems.

"We ought to have killed him already." Gin sighs, fingers tracing the spine of the books he has read for the past years. 

"I am very much interested in discussing such a heinous crime." Kagura smiled, one that shows sadism as Soyo could only sigh, "A lady does not speak vulgarity and misfortune for others Kagura, much less death." 

"They do not also go hunting with men, and come back with twice the number of the deers they hunted when added." She added, it came as a surprise for everyone when the infamous Demon Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi Hijikata Toushiro, fitting in the small category of the male species not interested in women, came to ask Kagura's hand in marriage.

Kagura, the Kagura with some petty little scandals, like that of humongous appetite, pampered little lady, spoiled rich young girl, who is an outcast with the ladies and outshines gentlemen in any playing field.

__

Just how in the bloody hell did the Demon Vice Commander want her?

Of course, Soyo does not doubt the beauty of her sister-in-law. It is one in a million, an angelic face you will never find in Edo, or the neighbouring countries as a matter of fact. With beautiful vermilion locks that does not even need to be brushed or tied up, and simply enticing cerulean blue eyes and when you look close enough there's as if crystals dancing in their irises. She is fire and water condemned into one.

"Kagura, come to the parlor at once, you do not dare keep your husband waiting." (They are still not married,Kagura wants to deny) Soyo's musings came into a halt when Otose stepped in, "And you gentlemen have your wives waiting at you in the garden. Now avaunt, you abominable saddle-goose!"

Soyo cringed at the old hag's— at Otose's colorful insults. It seems Kagura only learns from the best.

"Very well, that is our cue to leave." Kamui offered her his hand as they sauntered out the library, "Poison Hijikata with tea sister dear!" He called before they disappeared from the girl's line of sight.

*******

Kagura sighed before proceeding into the parlor, she is looking forward to discuss with Hijikata their contract, complete with the terms and conditions and notarized, of course.

Yet instead of jet black locks and dark blue orbs she was met with sandy mop of hair and blood red irises. 

Curiosity piqued she made her way and sat infront of him, eating a piece of biscuit that are served before them and then taking a sip of tea. She noted that these are not cooked enough for 15 minutes exact with the 360 Celsius degree.

"And who might you be? What business do you have with me? You are not my fiance are you not?"

He chuckled as he continued to hold his gaze in her face, it was absolutely amazing how she can make something so rude— like eating biscuits and drinking tea without offering her guest, look so enchanting.

It was as if everything she does his eyes would automatically follow, he closed his fist. His nails digging dip into his flesh almost drawing blood in an attempt to compose himself. He knows he's absolutely fucked when he's fantasizing about his superior's fiancee in broad daylight.

"Pardon the intrusion, but as Hijibaka had important matters to attend to and as glum as it may sound— cannot grace the Yorozuya mansion in typical stinking mayonnaise fashion, has asked me to deliver this, Lady Kagura."

The elusive rake, Captain of the First Division of the Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much debating I did with myself whether to post this or just let it rot. Gooossshhh why is writing so hard? I like reading more, but I swear I'm never gonna read this again. I can't. Lmao.


	3. II: In a Heartbeat

*******

With trained elegance Kagura didn't even knew she possessed, she carefully untied the ribbons and peeled open the wrapper without managing to damaged it. She mentally gave herself a pat in the back and smiled, until she saw what was inside.

"It is a book." She didn't even know what to say as that obvious phrase is the first that left her lips.

"It is a book, my lady." The man laughed as she looked at him with a raised brow, "About dogs." She added and she couldn't stop the involuntary snarl when he clutched his stomach and laughed his arse out.

Hijikata knew she's interested in books, but not books of the like he delivered. 

She took a breath and squeezed her eyes shut, "He could've just asked a footman to deliver this gift, why bother my lord?" 

Okita momentarily stopped his little chortles staring at her again with piercing eyes, "He said it would give a personal touch my lady." 

"Well, were you there when he picked this?" 

"I wasn't, but even if I were present. I would have never touched the thing. Though, he did mention that you love dogs."

Kagura snorted, "Considering I was able to lo— to choose him as my future groom then I am. He is a dog of the government, after all." She was about to say 'love' but it was too early for that, Gin did say she has a knack and a habit of stating things she didn't really know or mean. It was true though, she's still unsure about all these things at all.

The man's laugh were like ringing bells in her ears that stopped her train of thoughts, she puffed her cheeks as she kid, "Am I your happiness for you to laugh this much?"

Well there is the knack to say things she doesn't mean.

There weren't many times where Kagura wanted to run away or be ashamed because of her high self regard and pride. But if she could just wish the mountains to fall on her with the ground swallowing her up or to be taken up and hidden in a cloud where she could be compressed into a thunderstorm, this would be the moment she would wish for that.

Bloody hell. That was the only thing circling in Okita's mind when her words reached his ears. 

Her whole face was as red as her hair and she's fumbling over her words while making weird gestures with both of her arms, "Worry not Lady Kagura, for I was informed beforehand of such peculiar habits you posses." That was far from the truth as Okita simply knew her words were merely jests, still he couldn't mask his reaction faster that what he would've liked.

She sighed, just how much did Hijikata talked about her with this man? 

"Lord Okita," There was a menacing aura surrounding Tae as she walked into the parlor disrupting their little chat, "If you would be so kind as to provide details as to where Lord Kondo is at the moment, I would thoroughly be pleased and joyful." She still has the graceful smile plastered on her face yet the way she cracked her knuckles didn't quite fit her image.

Kagura could only send a simple prayer for the gorilla, may he be reborn as a human in his next life.

"My deepest apologies my lady, but his lordship gave specific instructions that no female Yorozuya can know of his whereabouts."

Kagura looked at the man— Lord Okita is his title it seems. She is beyond surprised and curious to know whether he is plain dumb or overly courageous. Did he not know his and his superiors' impeding death the moment he contravene Tae's orders?

"Very well then," Tae smiled wider, "Allow me to take my leave as I look for my trusted spear. It is a great season to hunt for gorillas, do you not agree?" 

As the woman left in unhurried fashion the two looked at each other.

"I guess that is my cue to leave, I wish you, Lady Kagura, a very pleasant morning."

Before she even had the time to reply the man had already left the parlor.

*******

"Be perfectly honest with me, Kagura." Soyo demanded while Kagura could only give a forced chuckle.

"About what, may I ask?"

"Your engagement of course, what else?"

"What else should I be honest about that?"

"The honesty to say that you really are in love."

Kagura sighed, she didn't want to ponder her thoughts about being wed, to Hijikata nonetheless. 

Soyo frowned, "Your brothers would never approve of you marrying someone who doesn't value you."

"How can you say Hijikata does not value me?"

"He ought to be wooing you this very moment Kagura, are you not fretful he is too engrossed in hid work to have time for you at all?"

"That would be better then, when we finally marry I could have all the time for myself."

Her sister-in-law could only hiss, "To be wed is a lifetime commitment Kagura, it is no jesting matter."

From her lack of reply Soyo sighed once more, "If you really are in love, what keeps you from setting the date? What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe I am hoping Hijikata can make me fall. Like how Shinpachi did with Tsu."

Soyo laughed, "Shinpachi dedicated almost half of his life for Otsuu. Are you sure Hijikata is patient enough?"

"He needs to be."

Yes, she maybe is waiting for love.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and thoughts are always welcome, BECAUSE OMFG THIS IS MY FIRST GINTAMA FIC— AND THE WAY I WRITE IS TOO OOC FOR MY LIKING. I'm sorry okay??? Help.


	4. III: Lavender Letters

*******

"Lord Okita is here once again with a delivery, my Lady." Tama was the one to inform her of the man's presence in the parlor, like every bloody day for the whole week. He has never missed a day.

Shutting her eyes for a moment before dropping the pen as she took a glance at her beautiful calligraphy, and then Kagura stood up.

"By the by, Tama," She called out. "What is it that you require assistance for, my lady?" The robot maid replied in her usual tone of indifference.

"Please do come up with a good excuse to interrupt our conversation." Kagura smiled apologetically for asking something so rude. "Fifteen minutes would suffice, thank you."

"Very well, I shall not dally my lady."

With that, Tama excused herself as Kagura sauntered her way to the parlor.

"Lord Okita," Kagura greeted with a slightly forced little smile. Though she did appreciate the man, they were simply strangers or acquaintances at best. He would just regularly bring Hijikata's compensatory gifts, and then simply leave.

"Good day, Lady Kagura. And please, just Sougo." He still had the face of nonchalance with lips pressed into a thin line and dull bloody red orbs, and yet even with his mask of indifference there is still a hint of amusement in his eyes, and sometimes it hosts a predatory gaze like it's taking in every information his eyes land in.

A smile made it's way into her face with the sudden act of familiarity, her cheeks dusting a light color of pink, "Very well then Sougo, another gift I presume?" 

"Yes my lady."

"And for what reason is it this time that he could not at least share a drop of tea with me?" She was growing quite agitated at Hijikata's absence, she has missed his presence as of late. She involuntary pouted and averted her eyes.

"I am forced to believe he has grown quite fretful with your brothers almost always never leaving the mansion, they might hang him who knows?" Kagura chuckled at his reply, but was momentarily surprised when the man pushed the gift in her hands.

Is he really that unwilling to spend a little more time to converse with her? Is she such boring company?

They were interrupted once again with a knock on the door, with Tama letting herself in, "Your presence is asked for in the playroom with your niece Seita, my lady."

"I shall be there," Kagura replied to Tama before setting her gaze at Sougo, "Do tell his lordship Hijikata that my brothers do not bite," She uttered with a smile, "But I might." She added with a laugh.

*******

"That ought to be the last time Hijibaka, I do have more important matters to attend to that delivering gifts for your fiancee." _Or better yet he cannot stay in the same room as hers because bloody hell the way his name left her lips was the best, has his name always sounded that good? And her soft chuckles and giggles seriously sounded like wedding bells._

Okita grumbled his complaints as he entered the Shinsengumi mansion. Hijikata's simple 'Hn' reply only added to his irritation. How could he be in love with the Lady of Yorozuya when he has the emotional aptitude of a rock? Surely he doesn't feel for anything or anyone rather than mayonnaise?

Wanting to get a more satisfying and amusing expression, Okita continued, "Why are you not devoting your time to court the lady? Someone might take her away from you, considering your engagement has not been made public, and taking into account the amount of suitors she has waiting in line for her to choose from."

"I am waiting for her to miss my presence, Sougo." Hijikata sighed, and Okita tried to mask his eyes that look at Hijikata like practical dead waste, he failed. What is he? A woman? He really wanted to laugh.

"She does miss your presence," For her to want your stinking mayonnaise self over someone such as he. In reality, Okita doesn't really know or understand his feelings of agitation about this matter. Naturally, Kagura would want Hijikata, he is her fiance. And yet, it feels like his innards plummeted to his gut the moment he realized that fact.

The Yato Princess might have been studying curses and witchcraft to mess with his brain and bewitch him this way.

"Very well," Hijikata stood up, "Order a carriage ride to the Yorozuya estate."

"That I shall do."

*******

Kagura didn't even bother to conceal her wide toothy grin when Hijikata walked into the room, her breath nearly snatched out of her as he looked at her with those dark blue orbs that are as lovely as she remembered.

His jet black locks were tousled, probably him always running a hand on them. His finely shaped nose, magnificent square jaw, and an ever present cigarette pressed between his lips.

She nearly forgot how to breath with him standing before her. Because he is here. After some months.

"Well, are you here to beg for forgiveness? You absence has greatly broke my heart, my lord. I am finally starting to feel the after effects." She grinned, and Hijikata despite being the epitome of proper and strict (exclude his obsessive behavior about mayonnaise) let a little laugh pass his lips at her antics.

"You are very much aware your brothers will maul me." 

"Fret not my lord, they will only beat you, yes? How well do you fare with beatings?"

His dark blue eyes showed discomfort as his lips drew a thin line, Kagura suppressed her urge to laugh.

"I am surprised they allowed our engagement." He changed the topic of interest and averted his gaze, she let a playful smirk grace her features. It was always fun to threaten— to tell others about her brothers.

"They allowed the gorilla—" She coughed at her choice of words because she knew as much about Hijikata and he very much do not prefer their respected commander be addressed as a gorilla (though it is almost one it is hard to tell the difference), "They did allow Lord Kondo to marry anego," She donned an innocent smile, "After they beat him. Do you bruise easily?"

Kagura finally let out a laugh when Hijikata sputtered his tea, "I was merely jesting, fret not my lord."

She maybe isn't in love with Hijikata for now. But he is the only one close to love as she would ever feel for any other man there is.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hear me out— I know their feelings are kinda weird and Okita is starting to become a wing man and Kagura fawning over Hijikata— but it's all for the plot even though I still don't know what is the plot. Help. Me. Please.


	5. IV: Wilted Blooms

*******

"And to think back then we have said you can never be married," Otose stated with a laugh, "It is very much believable, my Lady." Soyo added in between her giggles.

"And why is that?" Kagura grumbled as it seems she is the topic in this night's dinner table, like the past nights ever since they knew of her engagement.

"Well," Kamui started, "Because of your reputation and demeanor, we wholeheartedly believed you can never find yourself a husband."

Kagura snorts, "You have the reputation of being pure bloody insane and look at you now," She smirked, "Being condemned into an eternity following your wife's orders." She let out an evil laugh while the rest joined on.

"But still, I couldn't quite grasp that you really did bewitch the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsegumi." 

"You have no right to say that when we still don't believe you really are married to Otsuu," Kagura replied as the table was filled with laughter once more.

"Well, Tsukki did manage to make Gin, the famed Shiroyasha, fall to his knees." 

"That's because she came from Yoshiwara, a belle court, they were trained all their lives to pleasure, seduce, and spy." Soyo added.

"And so?"

"You were never introduced into customs that make you suitable as a Lady, and much less a wife." Gin smirked.

"Are you doubting my womanly charms?" Kagura exclaimed raising her voice a few notches as her thin brows furrowed and her mouth formed a pout.

"You never had charms to begin with."

"Fine then! I challenge you to a deer hunting contest!"

The others at the table snorted, "Hunting deers do not in the least show femininity, Kagura." Tae explained, despite being already age sixteen Kagura still haven't outgrown her childish ways. All of them worry for when she finally marries into the tax robbing bloody bastard.

"Before you royals create another havoc on every existing game, I request all of you to retire to your bed chambers. In other words, go home you good for nothing bloody tarnation!" Following Otose's orders they each went back to their respective rooms. Past rooms that is.

*******

"The Yorozuya mansion seems different now, wouldn't you agree?" Gin said as he tucked Kagura to bed. She was not a kid anymore she wanted to protest, but decided against it. It has been too long since she felt the comfort of her foster brother. Shinpachi is here too, sitting on her vanity and tracing his fingers on the books she skimmed through this morning. She loved books, just like Gin did.

"It was never the same since you guys left, yes?"

_They all have their own lives now. The yorozuya was no longer, sure it was still the same trio. But back then, it was all about Otose forcing them to marry, Shinpachi being a maid, and Gin always lounging on the window sill of the library. With jobs or hunting trips that would always end with them not getting paid and creating havoc everywhere they set foot on, then returning home._

Gin only acknowledged her with a nod, "Is that the reason for the sudden engagement?"

_You are feeling left out after we have walked on another path with another?_

"Half of it maybe."

_Everyone has already moved out. And yet here I am, still stuck. Maybe, maybe. She need to take a new step. Create a new path of her own and walk it with someone she knows will never leave._

"There is no need for rush you know? We sometimes visit, and by the by, we do write letters often."

_You needn't tie yourself to a man for the reason that you feel the need to move. There is no rush in love, a true one is not restraining._

"Yes you are here often, of course you write letters. But now, you have own homes to go back to. Not in the Yorozuya mansion."

She heard him sigh, "This wedding is still your decision after all, yet if you are marrying Hijikata because he is the most convenient, can you picture yourself being happy?" Maybe she can, in time she is bound to fall for him. She can only hope, after all. "Can you see yourself marrying into Hijikata, vowing your entire being, being with him for the rest of your life? Do you see yourself in that lifestyle?"

"If you do then we are more than happy for you, but if not, then we'll surely find a way to take you out of the bloody bastard's grasp."

She laughed, "Sure you do Gin, now goodnight and return to Tsukki you good for nothing husband of hers."

"In all honesty, I do think you should give him a chance, he really may be the one." Shinpachi admitted as Kagura gave them both a small smile, pleased with their company.

"You should take your leave too, Glasses stand. I'm sure just mere seconds of separation with Otsuu and you already miss her, yes?"

"Good night, Kagura."

*******

Okita menacingly stared at the object neatly placed infront of his desk along with the most beautiful lilies. He sighed.

_Lady Kagura,_

_I am sure of your disappointment, but I am asking that we move the picnic for tomorrow._

_I am once again bombarded with papers for the Shinsengumi and disappointed as I might be, I would rather spend my time with you in sincere and undivided attention._

_Do forgive me._

_Sincerely yours,  
Hijikata Toushiro _

"Yamazaki!" He called his butler as the man trembled before craning his neck to look at him, "Explain to me in very little words what the bloody hell is this." Okita pointed his finger at the cause of his stress. 

"I uh um— I the tea is fine, your lordship."

Okita growled, his brow twitching as massaged his temples in a desperate attempt to delay the incoming headache. "I did not ask about the bloody tea Yamazaki!" His voice resonated within the sound walls of the Shinsengumi Estate as Yamazaki squeaked.

"His lordship Hijikata ordered you to deliver those gifts to the Lady of the Yorozuya, my lord."

Okita sighed, taking the book and flowers in his hands. His brows furrowed and he felt his irritation turn up another notch. Didn't the bloody bastard already gave Kagura the copy of this very same book a few weeks prior?

"Take that and leave, Yamazaki." He hissed throwing the book and the lilies at the man's feet.

"Well, um, what do you suppose I do with these sir?" He sputtered, his voice getting quieter by the seconds. In fear of what might Hijikata do to him when he finds out his very own subordinate half butler took the gift for his fiancee.

But he was also terrified at what Okita will do if he doesn't follow the lord's orders.

"Throw it away, burn it. I don't have any slightest bloody care."

Yamazaki swallowed the lump in his throat at the cold low voice of his superior that had the chance to freeze hell itself.

"Now go before I decide to gauge out your eyes and spoon feed it to you!" 

"Yes my lord!"

After Yamazaki dashes out of the room in staggered fashion, Okita laid his eyes at every nook and cranny to find the game he created years back.

Cleaning it off any dust, he then went to the greatly cultivated Shinsengumi cloistered garth and handpicked the most beautiful aster blue blossoms.

And with that he was off to the Yorozuya.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year minna-san! I hope y'all started the year in great mood! This took longer time than I expected probably because I was singing my heart out at Karaoke but here you go! Probably the longest chapter in this book, and I actually wanted to add another scene but yeah I saved that for the next chapter.


	6. V: Letters to no one

*******

"What do you mean she is not here?"

"It is exactly what it sounds my lord," The robot maid, Tama was her name according to the numerous praises Yamazaki sang for her all throughout the bloody day, said, "Then would you care to enlighten me with reference to Lady Kagura's whereabouts?"

He couldn't even begin to fathom why he was doing this, he could have just dropped the gift at the Yorozuya mansion and she could receive the package for when she gets back— but it seems rationality is always thrown out the window when she is involved.

"Lady Kagura has mentioned she is out to have tea with Lady Soyo at the Shogun's estate, my lord."

"Very well." He was about to take his leave until a figure clad in a yellow coat riding horseback caught his eye, and he was sure that was not the way to the Shogun's estate. For she was clearly riding straight to the forest.

He smirked, just what is this Lady up to?

Deciding it was faster to follow her on foot, and considering following her on horseback will capture attention, he trailed after her with stealth.

*******

Kagura didn't really intended to lie, but informing Tama that she will meet up with one of her past suitors, Prince Dai, Lord of Titans, and the maid would definitely refuse in letting her out.

It could create a potential scandal for the gossipmongers and the yorozuya had enough of scandals.

Still, going into the forest with someone she is not clearly associated with is not the best of ideas but, there should be nothing wrong, isn't? The Prince stated he just wanted to talk.

She definitely regretted it as she greeted him, "Prince Dai," She clenched her teeth as his eyes darted downwards as if stripping her off her clothes. She could easily break his bones and shoot his eyes with her boogers that are basically bullets—

He took a step, not to close to her but quite enough for her to feel the heat emanating from the man's body. He smelled partially of sweat and sherry, no doubt he is intoxicated.

"Having someone of your status meet me out here is one I truly appreciate." Dai stated taking another step, too close for comfort.

"Is that so?" Her mouth formed a force smile and she was definitely going to piledriver on him even in this heavy gown but was stopped with another presence.

"Take two steps back, Prince Dai, and spare Lady Kagura your stench." Okita's nonchalant yet imposing voice said behind Dai, his crimson eyes locking her own blue orbs prisoner.

Kagura was the one to take steps back. And she hates herself for it, never had she imagined Okita Sougo can make her do such a thing. His words not even directed at herself. 

Okita was surely much more handsome up close, his hair was not blonde but a lighter shade of brown, and the way it falls showcases his perfect jawline. Currently clenched as his face masked indifference but she can clearly see bloody murder reflected in his eyes.

"I did not expect you to bother with a woman," Dai said completely ignoring her presence, "Is she yours?" He added. And Kagura wanted to argue that she does not belong to anyone for the matter but decided against it as Okita leisurely walked towards them.

His hand former placed inside his pockets taken out as he fixed his cravat as the other traveled to the hilt of his sword.

"I am not inclined to answer you but," He sighed locking gaze with her once more, if Kagura's heart did skip a beat she did not feel it for her senses was busy making her legs feel like soggy noodles as her eyes didn't register anything more than Okita Sougo with a crisp white background. It was her senses making her feel this way, not the man himself.

"I meant that you stay the bloody hell away from her or you will be facing the end of my sword."

With that he grabbed her hands and went straight to their horses, his grip hard on her fair skin, nails almost digging into her flesh. At the very least she was finally able to breathe.

"You do realize I am perfectly capable of defending myself, yes?"

"Of course, I merely saved the man from broken fingers."

She said nothing more as they were filled with silence.

Breaking the tranquility of the atmosphere she asked, "How did you managed to find me?"

Okita turned his head to face her, the gap in his towering height over her now more present than ever. He smirked, "You ought to have not worn yellow, my lady. It makes one glow even on horseback."

She pouted and averted her gaze, only to look at him up again under her lashes, "Why did you follow me anyways?"

*******

Ah right. He almost forgot why he was after her, taking a breath he reached out to take the gift from his pockets along with the aster blue flowers.

He smiled when her whole face brighten up with delight. Her face tainted with a beautiful pink hue and her eyes, a cloudless blue, reflecting pure adoration directed at him, he almost wanted to shy away from her attention. But he has always been selfish, so he takes it all.

"It's a game isn't?" 

She snatched the item away from his hands, her dainty fingers lightly brushing his calloused ones. 

"I believed Hijikata mentioned he got it from an antique shop, my lady." He blatantly lied, "There should be a manual inside, regarding on how to play it."

She giggled, brimming with excitement and anticipation as she shined like the rays of sunshine.

"Sougo," She called out, bloody hell his name really sounded better rolling off her tongue, it wasn't just his imagination.

"Send Hijikata my deepest thanks and appreciation." Her mouth formed a toothy grin and he managed to place a small smile he could muster.

"I shall, my lady. Now allow me to escort you back to the Yorozuya mansion."

He found it hard to smile because she knew the girl, mayhap even more than Hijikata. He knew her little playfulness, her innocence on trivial matters, from the letters she'd occasionally send. Some Hijikata did not even bother to read.

He knew her and he wished she knew it.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS COMING BACK TOMORROW AND—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Anyways, updates are going to probably be less frequent as school takes all of my time. Anyways, thank you for reading my oocness up to this!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to scream. Omfg this has been rotting in my drafts for like months! I love okikagu and finally decided to write for them, but like bruh this is too ooc I can't even— I'm so anxious about this! (I didn't even know what to tag lmao)


End file.
